Pompeii and Circumstance
| nextepisode= }} Pompeii and Circumstance is the thirteenth episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise While visiting Italy, the gang battles an ancient zombie gladiator who appears to be responsible for causing volcano eruptions. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Alexandra Viggi Villains: * Gladiator * Gladiator's horses * Captain Guzman * Ugo DiRinaldi * Emperor Caesar Saladicus Other characters: * Shopkeeper * Nero * Waitress * Fabbricini Locations * Italy ** Pompeii *** Pompeii Colosseum ** Florence *** Vivoli Gelati *** Scungimondo Corporation ** Pisa *** Leaning Tower of Pisa ** Parma ** Bologna ** Venice *** Piazza San Marco ** Perugia *** Spoleto ** Rome *** Trevi Fountain *** Va'Napoli Scungimondo Hotel ** Campania *** Gulf of Naples *** Mount Vesuvius *** Ischia ** Sorrento ** Naples ** Capri * Adriatic Sea Objects * Cameras * Ice cream * Pizzas * Daphne's purse * Daphne's cell phone * Scooby Snacks boxes * Scooby Snacks * Spaghetti Vehicles * Chariot * Mopeds Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * The Mystery Machine is absent in this episode. * A "Daphanatic" from the direct-to-video film , somehow has a black and white snapshot of Daphne wearing her headscarf and sunglasses. * Daphne is able to drive in this episode, although later in the DTV , she's depicted as having a hard time getting her driving license. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy as gladiator. * Traps: * Scooby Snacks bribe: 2 boxes for Scooby and Shaggy. * "Ruh-roh" count: * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * Fred can bench press 220. Cultural references * The episode name is a parody of the song "Pomp and Circumstance". * Daphne has a credit card named HNB, an allusion to Hanna-Barbera. * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy having an accidental kiss as the result of eating spaghetti from the same plate is a reference to the film Lady and the Tramp. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The map covering Perugia and Sorrento spell them as "Perugla" and "Sorrenlo", respectively. * After Daphne goes in another direction while in the Colosseum, her purse disappears, which would have been handy to explain where she suddenly got the headscarf and sunglasses from. It's possible she had money that wasn't from her credit card that she used to buy them (presumably quickly) after they brought the convertible. * It isn't explained what Captain Guzman is getting out of it from helping Ugo. It's likely he's a paid accomplice otherwise he's just somebody who simply likes to do illegal things for fun or out of spite. * Apparently it did not occur to either Captain Guzman or Ugo that they could make much more money by selling the artifacts excavated than the buildings. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 7 - Ghosts on the Go DVD released by Warner Home Video on November 8, 2005. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Zombies DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 30, 2011. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Cases set in Italy Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes